A Pair of New Hands
by ShinigamiSapphire21
Summary: Wolverine has gotten a message from Charles, he wants Logan to go and get to new members before the Brotherhood or Sentinels. A girl name "Vamp" and a boy name "Croc". Will these two join the good or bad side?
1. Get the new member

"Wolverine it's me, Charles. I have an important request you must follow. You must go down to Florida and get a girl and a boy. The girl calls herself 'Vamp' and for the boy he's 'Cro'. They but have mutant power, but the girl's power will come in handy. Her gift is amazing; you must reach her before the Brotherhood or before the Sentinels take her. She is very important, to get her you need the boy's help," he said and began to fade away.

"Understand," I spoke quietly to myself. I strode out the room and headed to the kitchen for some food. Everyone just happen to be in the kitchen; Beast, Strom, Bobby, Kitty, and Emma.

"Morning Logan," Strom greeted.

"Hey, anything new?' Bobby asked.

"No," I replied.

"Oh," his attention went back to his bowl of cercal.

"You are lying again." Emma's eyes stared directly at me.

I sighed, I was sick of her but she was an excellent addition to the team. Since we need a telepathic to work Cerebro, which is the only reason. I drank a sip of my coffee and tried to ignore her question.

"Logan," Strom order and I sighed. "Tell us, what she means?"

"Well, I talked to professor," that when the television had trail into my conversation.

"Good News!" The blonder news girl rejoiced. "A new project has been set to capture Mutants, this projects is starting in Florida. So now here's Jim live from Florida now." How the world thought Mutants were evil people. They were wrong; mutants are just people with unique gifts or powers. Now, Mutants were being hunted like animals. Just as the X-men were, we were hunted and now the team disbanded. So, I have become a leader of the X-men, since Charles is trapped in the future. Me, Wolverine a leader of the X-men.

I slammed a fist to the counter, "We are going to Florida to get two more members."

"Really! Old ones or new ones?" Bobby asked.

"New, now everyone go it ready and suit." I order and watch everyone leave except Emma.

"So, I'm guessing you talked to Charles?"

I nodded and exit the room.

Strom, Cyclops, Iceman, Shadowcat, Beast, Emma Frost and I are ready for action. We took off in the air at accelerating speed. We had to get to Christmas, Florida that were the two would be. I had to beat the Brotherhood and the Sentinels for these kids.

_The girl is important_, it echo through my head.


	2. Vamp and Croc

Christmas, Florida a place for odd folks and some nice adults. Right, now it's a hiding underground for me and my brother. I decided to hide in a shady trailer park; those robots had been hot on our trail, since this morning. Right now we had reached the middle of the day, which is hottest part in Florida. The Sun's rays would torch my skin, but it was already too late for that. I stared at the long scorched marks which ran down my left arm. I didn't notice the sun rising during the fight with the robots, now I'm left with this nasty scar.

"Here, I'm back. I brought you some water and rubbing alcohol, for your mark." My brother Ryan spoke as he sat next to me under the tent.

"I told you, it's nothing," I snickered.

"It's something, when it's turning red on your dark skin." We both shared the same African-American descant and had chocolate skin tone. Since, I was 15 and a girl, my features vary compared to my brother. I had short and curly jet black hair, a pair of muddy brown eyes, and pale pink lips. I had a petite body size, but yet it was muscular. I wore a gray pair of Capri and black boots with a black sleeves top.

"Ok," I sighed in defeat, "just put on a little bit of alcohol."

He had a small rag and press up some alcohol; it began to soak into the rag. Ryan came closer and pressed it against the mark. I hissed, as the alcohol buried into my skin. Ryan had a few similar traits like me, since we did share the same skin tone, eye color, and small body size. I was taller than my brother about 3 inches more tall, since I was 5'3.

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _ Both our eyes shot outside to the forest. Something was coming and it was close. It was the robots again, they were tracking us. Thanks, to me I could steer them in the wrong directions for awhile.

"Something is here," I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Do you think it's the robots again?"

"I don't know. But, I'm not going anywhere without a fight." My fangs started to linger down and I turned to my brother. "I'm like any other person, but with power. I'm not leaving my home again without a fight."

He nodded. His eyes turned fully black and I flashed a smile.

"So?"

"We need to go now."

They both exit the tent and were greeted by two medium size purple robots.

"Mutant alert," they repeat in unison.

"Ready?"

My brother transform into his half Crocodile and human form, so he snapped his jaw. As, for me I didn't need any transformation, all I needed were my fangs and the element. That's why I'm called "Vamp" and Ryan is "Croc". Those names are from our mutant power. Ryan had all the sense of a Crocodile and could transform into a Crocodile or mixture of one. Me on the other hand was different. I saw myself as a half Vampire, since I required most of their traits. Sunlight burned my skin, had super speed, strength, and great senses. But, I could also call on Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water and control each of them, which was odd since stories never spoke of that.

I blinked out of my thoughts and back into the fight. I was too busy thinking, that a red beam almost hit me. My fist threw into the palm of the robots and began to scattered into pieces. The robot threw another hand at me but I mange to do a back flip. My attention turns to my brother as he threw a robot into the forest. But, the robot shot back and he charged back at him.

"Must capture Mutants," the robot called out, "they are a threat."

"I'll show you a threat," I mumbled as fire engulfs my hands. I lift the robot to my face and slammed a fist of fire into its face.

_WHOOSH!_ A sound that echoed near to our battle ground, in mere seconds a group of people show up and join in my brother's battle. I counted seven different Mutants had appeared. One a girl with brown hair fought long side with a boy engulf in ice. An African woman who flew into the air bringing lighting to fall unto the ground, a blue animal slamming into the robots with mere feet. A red beam was blasted beside me as I quickly notice that the robot wasn't yet finish, but still moving in front of me.

"Error," it called out before shutting off for good.

A man with shades had shot that beam, and saved my butt. I quickly ran over to help my brother, quickly losing interested in the people helping us. A blue hair man had steel claws running out his bare hand as he sliced the head of the robot off. _Who were these people_, I thought.

"We are the X-Men," a voice replied in my head.

I turned to witness a woman in all white costume behind me.

"The X-Men?" I questioned out loud.

"Yes, we are here to take you to safety." I glared.

"I'm not going anywhere without my brother and some answers," I hissed.


	3. The Hide

Vamp wasn't kidding, since her eyes went black with furry and her fangs extended out. Her position was defensive one, because we out number her. She was a smart girl, her skills for stagey were impressive at her age.

I sighed and step forward, "Emma, leave her alone. Let her calm down."

Vamp's body reaction turned stilled cold and some goose bumps arose. A gust of wind blew in a familiar scent. A mixture of steel, fungus, strong cologne, dirt, and sweat; The Brotherhood was here.

"It's them again," Vamp whispered to the crocodile.

"Who?" I questioned, knowing the answer.

"The Brotherhood, the group who is constantly chasing me," she hesitated, "to join them or go to that island. But, I choose either since they won't allow my brother to join."

"Then join us, the X-men can protect you and your brother." Iceman tried to be the voice of reason. His words seem to work as she began to think about it.

She glanced at the crocodile, "We'll think about it, but for know we need to run."

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"The enemies are getting near and we have to discuss thing with Vamp," I explained.

"Are you sure Wovlerine?" Storm asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we need to recover anyway. Plus, she is hurt." Everyone's eyes found her bloody wounded arm.

"I know a spot, where we can hide. We passed a deep forest, before coming to the trailer park." Beast had already study the landmark of this area.

"Good idea, Beast. Let's head back to the jet," Emma spoke and head toward the jet's direction.

"No!" Vamp yelled. The team froze in place and stared. "They are near there. We need another exit; I know how to get there. Ryan change back." The crocodile transform back into a younger boy in torn pants.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Emma questioned as her face held and confuse expression.

"Just stay still." Everyone froze looking oddly confused, but did as order. No retrained or complains. The team had must have known how important this girl and her brother would be. The girl was probably considering the same idea since she had overlooked the option of running away but took a new approach.

My eyes felled closed and I raised my hands to call for the wind. A small breeze blew behind my ear; I knew the wind was coming.

"Get ready," I warned. A tornado started to form under all of are the feet. Some girl had screamed as we began to ascend into the air.

"Interesting, the air in this tornado is carrying all of are weights," someone had studied.

It was the truth, but the force being pressure on my body was painfully. The cut in my arm was ripping wider from the force. I grasped for air, as I slow descended the group down to the ground. My eyes open as my feet hit the ground; a safe landing.

"Wow, that was amazing Jaimee. That's the biggest tornado you have ever formed," my brother reported.

"But, it has taken a toll on her," Emma had spoke.

"Yes, it has but I will recover." I grasped for some more air, and that weight had been released.

"Plus, your wound has gotten bigger. Here let me but some ice on that cut," the boy in ice came closer. I nodded as he shot some ice into the cut. I hissed, but it slowly was cover in ice.

"Better?"

I nodded. I notice that he had icy blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Iceman," He paused, "but, you can call me Bobby."

I paused and stared, "I'm Vamp or Jaimee."

Someone had coughed and returned my full attention back to our problem. The group of the young men had wander to put some distant from the scene. The one that had was no other than Emma, standing there waiting.

"You finish? We don't have time for childish flirting.

I rolled my eyes, "So, do you even know the plan?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the woman with the white hair had interrupted. "Stop, arguing. Every second the Brotherhood is getting closer to are location. Remember, Vamp they are after you. They are willing to do anything," she warned.

"You are right, I remember the last time."

"Not your first time."

"No," my brother spoke. "They attack us, more nowhere."


	4. The Hunt and Capture

Vamp OVA

* * *

Emma stood as my brother continued, "Yes, we were both in an orphanage not too far from here. They forced us to flee from the public. We were frightened since they outnumber us by six."

I interrupted, "One of them tried touch me, but I read this attack and dodge it."

Bobby, Kitty, and Emma all froze in place with an awful face expression; they didn't speak or move until their group rejoined them. Whatever power this person had required had to be deadly, but I had got the feeling it had more to do with this person. All theirs eyes were on me and my brothers and I was not liking this silence at all.

I sighed. Right then when I took a deep breathes and The Brotherhood smell lingers in the air. I smiled and flashed my fangs toward them. The one called Wolverine had come to the same conclusion, The Brotherhood was finally here. Something was fired, which caused our group to split in a gigantic dirty cloud.

Through all the debris my eyes recognized the six shadowy figures enter in the cloud. The fight was on, I wasn't planning to lose. Once I landed on solid ground it slowly began to shake, forcing me to lose my balance and hit the ground. A slimy tongue wrapped around my ankle and started to drag me across the fighting ground.

I passed right through the fight with Emma and Kitty fighting a woman with two guns. I notice this woman was no other than Domino. Her hands held two guns, where her aim and power could be concerned as deadly. Kitty did a round kick, but was sadly Domino jaded her gun into Kitty's chest which results in knocking the wind out of her.

"Kitty," Emma spoke as she ran toward her. A bad mistake since a pallid arm reached to her shoulder, which knocked Emma out.

"So, Rogue is she here?" A voice asked.

I completely forgot about the tongue around my ankle, but for an odd reason it had stop dragging me. I smiled at my relief, since it felt icy cold. So I had hoped Bobby had taken care of this person. The cloud of dirt started to clear up. I could see more then dark shadowy shapes; they began to transform into very detail people.

Lucky for me, I sat lying behind the two other women.

"She's here, Domino."

"Excellent. We capture the girl and take her to the island." She discussed right in front of me.

"Wait, Wait, Domino. The girl is," there was a long paused.

"Where is she?" Domino asked.


	5. The Fire is Awakin

No more than two second had passed and the whole team had spilt up, at the first two shoots fired. Somehow I was engulfing in a huge dirt cloud, my eyes could barley see anything. This was the work of The Brotherhood since I could smell all six of them. Toad, Domino, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Rogue all the members of The Brotherhood. Anger had aroused in me, since Rogue had join them over the X-men.

I landed on the ground and my claws automatically stretched forth. The grounded beneath me, began to shake. I felt these trembles were coming from a little bit norths from my location. I sniff from the air; I could tell it was Avalanche. The equipment he wore had sort of rusty smell to them, which gave his position right of.

I slammed my elbow straight in the glass doom right above his head. The glass scattered and cut my elbow a tad bit. I slightly flung my elbow for the back of his head; he was out in a mere minute. The cloud of dirt started to dispelled. Strom was pushing away the cloud, as she lowers herself toward the ground. She landed right beside me and we wait until the whole cloud had disappeared.

"Wolverine, I couldn't fin anyone but you. I'm guessing they moved us all in different direction. There's no doubt, a quick way to get to Vamp."

"I agreed with you. But, have they all been moved to? This forest is huge."

She stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts. "It is big, would you prefer we search through the air or on foot?"

"Air is too dangerous. We can be easily shot down quicker. "She nodded and I continued, "We'll just have to track them on foot. I'll use my nose to help direct us to the rest of the team."

She nodded and I caught the scent of Croc and Iceman, they were dead east. But, there was a mixture of Vamp, Rouge and Domino. Our goal for this mission was to bring the girl and the boy back to the mansion

"We'll have to split up Strom. Go east of here and you should find Croc and Iceman."

I sprinted east, wondering if I would find anyone. But, my eyes witnessed a huge forest fire. Trees held burnt marks and leaves turned into ashes. The rage of heat would burn anyone's skin or even killed a person. The father I kept moving into the forest, the more I began to notice this wasn't an average fire. A massive fire ball just stood there burning, but there were people near it. Dirty blonde hair and a teenage boy lying on a tree cover in ash.

"Bobby."

The boys moaned and mumble, "She's in that fire ball." Those were his last words, until he woke again. So, Vamp was in there? But… how?

* * *

I had been discovered. My heart started to hammer into my chest. Whatever, I had to do was to stay away from the girl with the gloves. I stumble to get back on my feet, right before I could run.

"Wind," I called out.

The sky would be my best option to escape. As I began to rise into the air, guns shots were fired at me. A shot had scrapped against my wound; I lost focus and fell through the sky. Luck for me, I landed right where Croc and Iceman where.

"Sis?"

"Hey, Vamp are you ok?" Iceman came to my side to help me up.

"Run!" I cried.

"Slow down. Its fine your safe." Iceman tried to comfort me.

"Not for long," I mumbled. "There coming, we have to go Ryan and now!" I ordered.

"Calm down. Who's coming?" My brother asked.

"A girl with a glove and another one with guns, they already took out Kitty and Emma. Now, they are after me."

Both of them stared and gaped. A shot was fired; the two were still in hot pursuit. All us decided to deploy are self in position. Croc and Iceman in the front and I had to stay in the back. There was no use of wasting time, we all charged at them. Rogue had required Emma's fighting skill and began to target my brother. I company Iceman to help fight off Domino; her skills were remarkable with a gun in hand.

"Water," I called as water began to form in my palm of my hand. I flicker the water making them change into small sharp needle aiming for Domino's hand. She grunted as the needles cut into her skin deep. She quickly released her right gun and clutched her left shoulder blade. Iceman quickly frozen her solid against a tree, but she wouldn't give up the fight.

Her solid frozen hands tugged a tiger, which set off this massive explosion. Neither of us had accepted such an explosion, but I forced a fire shield up. But my shield didn't make it in time to save Iceman, he had disappeared. I only got a glimpse of the huge forest fire, before I notice Rogue and Domino stood outside my shield.

"Come out!" One ordered.

"We have a little crocodile."

I tensed up the moment they spoke those words. They had my brother, the only family I had left. A spark of anger flicker inside of me as...I was about to surrender. The pain of defeat would eat at me for months, but my brother is more important than my pride. That's why I won't go down without a fight.

My hands quickly absorbed the fire shield back into my palms. I sighed as; I walked over to the two girls. Their faces held a wicked smiled as I carefully walked over toward them. My brother was unconscious on the grounded by Rogue's feet.

"Here I am." I hissed through my teeth. Hating each and every second of my surrender, but Ryan had to be safe.

Actually, there was a way to escape The Brotherhood's hands and it was the ground. So, I made an impetuous move by summoning more fire to add on to the forest fire. The girls were thrown off guard by this move as I carefully sprinted passed them to get Ryan. The heat from the flames were boiling hot, it could probably burn a human's skin right off the back.

"Not so fast." Rogue followed right behind me with her gloves off.

She threw her hands at me but I dodged. I had to avoid her hands or else she would take some of my power. My speed had decreased since I had some extra weight in my hands. My movements were starting to be predictable to her, and she was reading them right off the back.

"Left, right, and" she threw her fist at my chest.

Her fingers lightly touch my chest, but that simple touch was just enough to absorb a pinch of my powers. My breathing was heavy and I could barely keep control of the fire. I had to settle my brother on the ground. This had to be a close combat fight. I quickly sprinted toward her with two closed fist, she passed the first but never saw the second.

She slammed up against a tree, "Why..you little brat." Somehow she mange to engulf her fist in fire. But the question was she in control?

I decided to choice water to engulf my hands. I need to keep my distance before she got anymore power. My hands quickly sliced some of the water and shot it right for Rogue. She tried to avoid my attack, but it was useless. They slice through her outfit and cut the skin. Rogue got closer then me trying to reach or touch me once more.

I slammed my boot right into her stomach. Her head hit up against another tree and knocked her out. My eye sight started to go blurry. I walked over to a near by tree near my brother.

"Damn," I cursed out loud. "I used too much energy."

My eyes shut closed and my whole world went back. I had been unaware that I had used all my energy up. Now, I was sitting unconscious under a tree.

* * *

This chapter is dedicate to my brother. He wanted more and I hope this is a enough. A lots of love from your sister!

* * *


	6. A New Pair of Hands

Wolverine POV

The burning wood and ashes scents had filled the air. Smoke was heavy and black it started to burn my eyes. This little fire wasn't going to stop me from finding Vamp and Croc. I continued down trail path with the most broken trees. These trees were recently scorched since their bark was just turning black.

_Whistle_, the wind was splitting into a gape. Only one mutant who had the strength to spilt the wind into two. _Quicksilver,_ I thought.

There was loud snapping noise which caught my attention. I sprinted over to the noise to see Croc his crocodile form. His tan scale skin, narrow black pupils, and this was all in a human body. Croc hands gripped around Vamp's shirt, as he seemed to be aware of someone present. A blur of a white figure ran up and hit Croc's back.

"Let go of the girl and I won't have to kill you," a voice threaten.

"GO AWAY QUICKSLIVER," I order as I ran over to Croc. I saw Vamp was unconscious, just lying there in his arms. Her arms carried burnt marks that also ran down to her legs. I gripped my fist out of anger; I couldn't even protect this girl and her brother. A simple task, how am I the leader of the X-men. My metal claws made their entrance by slicing a giant oak in half. The two halves fell and one had tripped Quicksilver as I expected.

He slipped right into the dirt, getting ashes and dirt lumps into his white hair. I lifted him up from his white collar and glare into his eyes. A rusty scent blew into my nose, as I notice he was bleeding from his left arm.

"Hey, what do you want with this girl?" I asked as I shook him. My claws were just a few small inches from his face. "I could kill you, you know that right?"

He gave a low chuckled. "That girl is important and that all you need to hear." Cool metal of my claws gently pressed against his cheeks. He gulped, "All….we know …is ..that her power can be-" A gun had shot a red beam across my hand, as a result I dropped Quicksilver to his feet. He sprinted away for just minute until he returned with Domino to the scene.

"Give us the girl," she demanded. "I'll shot if, I have too." Croc snarled through his teeth as he gripped his sister tighter.

"We have the number on our side, but I guess you two have no common sense. " He shrugged and smile. "I also do enjoy a good fight. Shall we begin?" He ran off and the beams were fired. The forest gave both Domino and Quicksilver advantage over us. They were planning to used the trees as shelter as me and Croc try to dodge the attacks.

I notice those attacks weren't directly for me, but for my weaker teammate. Croc trying to hold unto Vamp and successfully dodge the attacks was difficult for him. A beam directly hit his right ankle as he jumped into the air. Croc had transformed back into his normal human state, leaving his sister stuck in mid-air with him. As, I started to sprint over to them a blur was blocking my path. I slice another tree but heard him laugh.

"That trick, won't work twice." His fist slammed into my gut, bringing me unto the floor. I stood up quickly as I saw the two kids falling. Croc was trying to reach his sister before she fell head first unto the ground. "Sorry, but your not going to save them." He began to run in a circle, he was draining my oxygen. My sight was going blurry, but I noticed Vamp had flipped around so that her back would slam into the ground. I saw her back slammed against the ground of the forest. A voice screamed her name as she made contact with the ground.

A rage engulfed me. I couldn't protect too kids and I call myself a leader. I needed to do something to stop them from capturing Vamp. My eyes carefully watch the movements of Quicksilver's feet and then jammed one of the claws into his foot. This was a minor cut but stilled blood streamed down unto my claws.

"Damn it," he cursed as he clutched his wounded leg.

I ran over that find Vamp staying up and holding Croc in her hands. Her eyes were black and filled with rage. She carefully placed her brother unto the ground and patted his head. Her fangs were completely out, "Who did this?" Her eyes search a rounded the forest. "Who?"

A blink, she was behind me just looking at Quicksilver. Her hand trance where I had cut him and she smiled as his blood stained her hand. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the blood. She shivered, "Delicious, I forgot." She paused to lick her hands again. "How good blood had taste before." Quicksilver had frozen in place from fear. "Are you the one who hurt my brother?" Her fingers were tracing the outline of the cut.

He didn't respond which cause her to get angrily. "No answer, well then I'll just see," She broke his ankle with a single flick of her finger. He cursed something and she just chuckled. "Now, tell me what did you do or else we can take our time breaking each of your bones."

"Stop!" I order and she glared. "Don't do it Vamp."

"Why not, they asked for a fight I'll give them one." Vamp wasn't herself and I had to stop her before she went out control. A beam was shot at her but stop in mid-air before it touched her. "Oh, so there someone else, looks like there hiding. Come out little bird." Vamp jumped away from me and unto a tree. "Oh, I found her!"

"VAMP, get back here."

Her respond was she just rolled her eyes and jumped down into the brushes. I chased after her but the two girl had somehow brought themselves over to me. Vamp held Domino in her hand and tossed her for a tree. I caught Domino just seconds before her back was slammed against a tree.

"Aww, that sucks. You just rescue her from being slammed against a tree."

"What are you doing?" My anger had shot through my voice, but she didn't seem too minded at all.

Her face held a wicked smiled, "That's an easy one. I'm getting back at her, for what she did to me and my brother."

"YOU MONSTER," Domino screamed. "You're a monster!"

She didn't flinch or blinked. "A monster..me a monster," she laughed. "You're the monster, your hunting your own kind. " Somehow Vamp was right in front of us both and she got a gripped on Domino's collar. "The only monster I see is you. You're a piece of trash, who hunts other mutant when they are mutants as well." She gentle tossed her over by Quicksilver. "You really don't deserve to call me a monster….when you're the one."

Vamp went over to her brother and patted his head again. "Are you alright?" He nodded and she smiled. Her eyes went back to normal and her fangs disappeared. "Good. Don't wake me up again or I'll be super pissed. You understand?" She passed out right after her sentence and her brother had caught her before she hit the grounded.

Vamp had scared away both Domino and Quicksilver. They had left in a hurried and we had won the fight. I had successfully completed my assignment. Vamp and Croc would head back home with us to live in the mansion. Finally Vamp and Croc had a home somewhere where they could sleep at knowing there are people they can trust.

Some of my finally thoughts were about what power could Vamp hold that The Brotherhood needed, but that was another day. Everyone all was at the jet waiting for our arrival. Ryan told them not to disturb his sister unless they all wanted to meet her dark side. So, we placed her in one of the back seats of the jet and she just slept.

The X-men left Florida but got to brand new members. Vamp and Croc is the new pair of hands. Croc a boy who could transform himself into a crocodile or crocodile man and Vamp his older sister a mystery but we gather a girl with similar trait to Vampire and power to control different elements. Now we welcome them as family member into the mansion. But now the real challenge was about to begin when they have adjust to this new lifestyle.

I know for myself this lifestyle was no walk in the park. The path ahead would be filled danger, turns, and may other obstacle. Now, all those two need to worry about is to rest and recover. We all need our breaks but you wonder how long it will last.

* * *

Well my first fanfiction is over! I want to thank the readers for reading my story! Thank you so much to all of you! I will contiuned to write more stories as time goes on, but for now I say good-bye to my first fanfiction. If you want a sequal just give me a email or review! ^^


End file.
